break_the_limitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seta Kaiba
Seta Kaiba, is the main protagonist of Break the Limits, who is also the child of Seto Kaiba and Kisara Kaiba, who is aims to be the top turbo duelist of ''Duel Monsters. ''In order of her to be able to achieve that goal she must stop those who are trying to block her path to greatness. She's incarnation of the King of the Netherworld. Appearance Seta has long dark Personality Seta is the opposite of Kaiba, when it comes to personality but her personality changes when she learns that she died once and is ressurected by the King of the Netherworld. Abilities Seta is gifted with creating strategies with cards in her hands. When she become the incarnation of the King of the Netherworld, she able to see the furture of what's going to happened to the people around her, and is able to use Fear Sense, she can sense the fear in people's hearts and manipulates then, she distracts them by telling what's their true fear. History Her Decks Seta plays a Ghistrick/Bujingi deck which is unique and hard to play with knowing that Ghostrick relies on spells and traps while Bujingi focuses on protecting Beast-type monster which makes it hard on the user to play this kind of deck. Deck (46): Monsters (26): Ghostrick Kyonshee Ghostrick Lantern Ghostrick Specter Ghostrick Stein Ghostrick Witch Ghostrick Yuki-onna Bujin Mikazuchi Bujin Yamato Bujingi Crane Bujingi Centipede Bujingi Turtle Bujingi Boar Bujingi Quilin Bujingi Ibis Bujingi Ophidian Bujingi Wolf Bujingi Yata Bujingi Warg Plaguespreader Zombie Zombie Master Genex Ally Birdman Effect Veiler Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts Night Assailant Spirit Reaper Dark Armed Dragon Spells(10): Ghostrick House Black Garden Bujincarnation Bujin Regalia - The Mirror Pot of Avarice Book of Eclipse Shrink Tribute to The Doomed Xyz Triangle Force Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force Traps(10): Ghostrick Out Ghostrick Panic Bottomless Trap Hole Mirror Force Bujin Regalia - The Sword Bujinfidel Dimensional Prison Call of the Haunted Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Trap Stun Traps(10): Ghostrick Out Ghostrick Panic Bottomless Trap Hole Mirror Force Bujin Regalia - The Sword Bujinfidel Dimensional Prison Call of the Haunted Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Trap Stun Extra deck (15): Ghostrick Alucard Ally of Justice Field Marshal Bujintei Kagutsuchi Bujintei Susanowo Number 3: Hell Cicada King - Locust King Number 54: Lion Heart Number 96: Dark Mist Number 48: Shadow Lich Star Eater Beelze, King of Dark Dragons Demon King Super-Dragon - Beelzeus Evilswarm Ouroboros Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Number C96: Dark Storm Unformed Void Side deck(15): Number 87: Queen of the Night Sirius the Blue Dog Star Void Ogre Dragon Ally of Justice Catastor Balmung, Fighter from the Underworld Light End Dragon Ally of Justice Decisive Armor Dark End Dragon Slacker Magician Number 1: ??? Starliege Paladynamo Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja Doomkaiser Dragon Lightning Warrior Number 74: Master of Blades Seta's turbo deck Deck (46): Monsters (26): Ghostrick Kyonshee Ghostrick Lantern Ghostrick Specter Ghostrick Stein Ghostrick Witch Ghostrick Yuki-onna Bujin Mikazuchi Bujin Yamato Bujingi Crane Bujingi Centipede Bujingi Turtle Bujingi Boar Bujingi Quilin Bujingi Ibis Bujingi Ophidian Bujingi Wolf Bujingi Yata Bujingi Warg Plaguespreader Zombie Zombie Master Genex Ally Birdman Effect Veiler Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts Night Assailant Spirit Reaper Dark Armed Dragon Speed Spells(10): Speed Spell - Angel Baton Speed Spell - Book of Moon Speed Spell - Fissure Speed Spell - Pot of Avarice Speed Spell - Pot of Avarice Speed Spell - Shrink Speed Spell - Silver Contrails Speed Spell - Smashing Ground Speed Spell - Tribute to the Doomed Speed Spell - Wheelie Breaker Traps(10): Ghostrick Out Ghostrick Panic Bottomless Trap Hole Mirror Force Bujin Regalia - The Sword Bujinfidel Dimensional Prison Call of the Haunted Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Trap Stun Extra deck (15): Ghostrick Alucard Ally of Justice Field Marshal Bujintei Kagutsuchi Bujintei Susanowo Number 3: Hell Cicada King - Locust King Number 54: Lion Heart Number 96: Dark Mist Number 48: Shadow Lich Star Eater Beelze, King of Dark Dragons Demon King Super-Dragon - Beelzeus Evilswarm Ouroboros Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Number C96: Dark Storm Unformed Void Side deck(15): Number 87: Queen of the Night Sirius the Blue Dog Star Void Ogre Dragon Ally of Justice Catastor Balmung, Fighter from the Underworld Light End Dragon Ally of Justice Decisive Armor Dark End Dragon Slacker Magician Number 1: ??? Starliege Paladynamo Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja Doomkaiser Dragon Lightning Warrior Number 74: Master of Blades Category:Characters Trivia *Seta's counterpart is Weiss Sukoshiuma that is going to be part of Rebel Spirit. quotes k;kj Category:Characters